


Van Dads

by knightowl8219



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boy dad, Camille can suck feet, Dads on the move, Matchmaker sons, Maybe a little help from the little boys, Van Life, dads being cute, interest at first glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: What happens when a new dad joins the small town ranks?
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/John Monteverde (deceased), Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raphael Bane & Max Lightwood, past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Van Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was driving my kids around in my van thinking of all the people I know that I pass by on a daily basis driving my crotch goblins around. Hope you like it!

In a small town, especially a town where you were born, you get used to seeing people. The same people, all the time, day in and day out. Alec Lightwood was used to it, used to seeing people he went to high school with or worked with at some point. Having a child in school also made associations with people a regular happenstance. Driving his usual route to pick up Max, his 8-year-old, from school he spotted at least 5 people he knew just recognizing their cars. But Alec found comfort in the safety of his town, small though it was. Which was why when he pulled up behind a  _ purple  _ SUV at the designated pickup area at the elementary school he was perplexed. 

_ That is a gorgeous color, especially all glittery.  _ He thought to himself, admiring the very unique paint job while he took his place in line. Seeing Max running out, he hit the button on his van to open the side door so his son could jump right in. Max stopped to fist bump another kid, a little boy in a red jacket with spiky black hair, before jumping into the open van. 

“Hey buddy! How was your day?” Alec asked, watching his son buckle up and shut his door with a push of a button. 

“It was great Dad! There was a new kid in our class, he was quiet at first but we sat together at lunch and he’s so cool! He’s from New York! Like the real New York city! Isn’t that crazy but very cool?” Max exclaimed, excited about the prospect of living anywhere that big. Alec listened with half an ear as he maneuvered out of the school area, mindful of walking kids and other parents. 

“Look Dad! There he is! Hi Raphael! Hi! See you tomorrow!” Max yelled at the purple car as they rolled past, waving frantically. Chuckling at the boys antics, Alec just glanced in the direction as he was trying to keep all focus on driving. 

“Cool! You know, it’s hard being the new kid, he was probably very nervous in the beginning. I’m glad you were kind and I’m super jazzed for you that you made a new friend!” Alec said, smiling in the rear view mirror at Max, who blushed and just looked down at his lap. Alec had been Lydia and Johns only choice for godfather so when they were killed in a car accident just weeks after Max was born Alec hadn’t hesitated. He had only been 20 but it had never been an option for him, this was his best friends’ child and Alec would have moved the earth to keep him. Fast forward 8 years and Alec wouldn’t give up his boy for anything, and he could only hope and pray that he would do right by his sorely missed friends. Max knew the gist of things; he knew he had a mom and dad but they passed away when he was a baby but he had Alec, who was his dad and took the best care of him. They were a team.

_ Change is hard, especially on the young.  _ Magnus thought, watching his son get into their car after his first day of school. Seeing smiles instead of stoic or tears was always a good sign. Uprooting his son and moving to such a different way of life was stressful, well stressful was a mild word. Insane and hair-graying was a more accurate. He was confident in his decision, but late at night when everything was quiet, he doubted himself and his choices. All he wanted to do was give his son the best chance at a good life. 

_ Which was hard given he had Camille as a mother, the horrible she-devil.  _ He mused to himself, listening to Raphael talk about making friends and how his teacher was nice. 

“Oh, Papa there’s Max! Hi! Hi Max!” he yelled, waving crazily while Magnus turned to catch a glimpse of his  sons new friend. All he caught was dark hair and a black van with a waving child in the middle row seat. He gave a wave to the boy and then pulled out of the pick-up area and made his way thru the small town that he had fallen in love with while visiting a friend who lived here. To be honest, when Catarina called him and asked him to bring Raph up for a visit he was skeptical, but he was happy to be proven wrong. The people were overall very nice, and it was quiet. Which, after everything that went down in New York, both him and Raphael desperately needed. Not just the divorce, which had been brutal for Magnus and his young son, but the overall disinterest from his ex-wife and mother of his young son. Pulling into their driveway, Magnus smiled as Raphael ran from the car to their new house anxious to play in his room. 

“Hey! Homework and snack first please Mr. Bane! You know the rules!” Magnus called, knowing where his boys mind was. He would head straight to the toy room if Magnus had let him. Heading into the house, Magnus wrinkled his nose at the boxes still loitering and mentally added finish unpacking to his long to do list. He still needed to get in touch with his publisher and set up a video meeting to go over his most recent book and he knew Raph was going to need help with his homework. 

_ 3 _ _ rd _ _ grade math is going to be the death of me,  _ he thought to himself with a shudder. His son had inherited his distaste for math but love for English so he was actually ahead in that subject which made Magnus ridiculously proud. Finding Raphael in the kitchen, rummaging thru the refrigerator was pretty common, he was a growing child, but hearing the growling of frustration wasn’t commonplace. Coming up behind his son, Magnus took a look and immediately hung his head. 

He had forgotten to place a grocery order. 

Crap

Dad of the year strikes again.

Sighing, Magnus pulled the last bit of cheddar cheese and spotted a lone apple in the crisper. Handing them to his son, he apologized.

“Sorry dude, I will place an order for pick up later, okay? Come on, you can help me load up our shopping cart and then we will start on homework.” Magnus said, helping him cut the apple and plate it with the cheese. Nodding in agreement, Raph demolished the snack while they loaded up their online grocery cart. Once that was done Magnus sent Raph to get his homework and set up at the table. Ruffling his hair, Magnus smiled at the immediate response.

“Dad! Knock it off, don’t mess up my hair!” he cried, swatting the hands away and smoothed his hair back down. 

“Ahh, that’s my boy! Now let’s start on that horrid math and get it out of the way.” Magnus cried, dramatically throwing himself onto the table. Raphael just rolled his eyes at his  fathers antics, used to the drama king. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
